Questions
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Ahsoka didn't sleep much that night...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the new story! I came up with this after watching the season two finale, WHICH WAS SO GOOD! Before I watched it, my sister told me that Ahsoka was going to die…..but she didn't, which was good. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not and never will own Star Wars Rebels.**

Ahsoka barely slept that night.

It was no wonder, with the image of Anakin's face in that horrible, horrible mask stuck in her head.

What she had learned about her master that day….. It had contradicted every thing he had ever said to her.

 _"Hate is a path to the dark side, Ahsoka."_

 _"Attachment is forbidden by the Jedi, Ahsoka."_

Right. As if he had listened to _one thing_ that had come out of his own mouth. _One little thing._

But when she did sleep, she dreamed of the destruction of the Jedi. Of lightsaber battles on a fiery planet; flashes of green and blue.

The first time she met Skyguy.

She had just turned fourteen, and she had been so excited to finally, _finally_ , become a padawan.

Ahsoka had changed so much since then.

But then again, so had Anakin.

Ahsoka had also dreamed about Tatooine.

What had really happened there, when Anakin's mother died? Were the reasons for Anakin's turn to the dark side hidden there, along with the grains of sand?

Ahsoka didn't know. But maybe after all these years, it was time to find some answers.

…

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Ahsoka stole a ship, and headed to Tatooine.

She landed quietly, near an old hut amid waves of sand. _Now time for some answers_ , she thought to herself.

Making sure her lightsabers were with her, she exited the ship, and knocked on the hut's small door. She was met with the familiar accent of someone from Coruscant.

"Hello," they said. "Who is this?"

"Um," Ahsoka replied, realizing then how stupid her plan was. She was just going to walk up to some random person's house, and ask if they had any information on Anakin Skywalker?

"This is, uh… Snips!" she finally answered, letting the old nickname slip from her mouth before she realized what she was doing.

Suddenly, the door opened, and she was met with the familiar, although older, face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan finally asked. "Is that really you?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Feel free to review! Also, should I continue?**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	2. Chapter 2

After a little while, Obi-Wan gestured to Ahsoka. "Here, come inside," he said. "It isn't safe to talk outside. There may be spies." Ahsoka snorted.

"You think the imperials are going to bother coming out here?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically. "They'd probably die of heat poisoning!" Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Well, you never know..." he trailed off.

"So.. Tattooine?" Ahsoka asked., changing the subject. "I never really pictured you of all people as a moisture farmer."

"Yes, well, the war has changed all of us," Obi-Wan replied. He spoke as if he were trying to hide some awful truth from Ahsoka, his force signature twisting and turning in a way that told Ahsoka he was keeping a terrible secret. "The Jedi have been... compromised."

"You think I don't know?" Ahsoka asked quietly, shaking her head. "Those terrible, terrible nightmares. All those voices, begging for mercy... The inquisitors, appearing out of nowherernowherere. The media... All those terrible things they said about the Jedi. The Empire..." She pursed her lips. "The training bond... That terrible, terrible pain that Anakin felt..." Ahsoka burst into tears, finally letting down her guard after all of those years. Years in which she had to defy the Jedi to survive. "What happened to him? Who is it really behind that...that mask?"

"A monster, no doubt," Obi-Wan replied solemnly, his voice growing hoarse.

"With the face of Anakin?" Ahsoka asked quietly, her lips barely moving.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That isn't Anakin, Ahsoka. You musn't let yourself be tricked. Anakin is dead at the hands of a Sith Lord. Your master is no longer." But as his voice grew quieter, his words had no meaning, as if he were a youngling repeating part of the code that had been forced upon them.

"Then you're no better than the Sith," Ahsoka murmured. "If you speak only lies to one who seeks the truth."

Obi-Wan turned a heated color of red. "Ahsoka.. I..."

Ahsoka turned, and walked out the door before the old Jedi Master could stop her.

* * *

She continued on a straight path out into the dry heat of the barren desert, seeing only a myriad of the sand. So this was the scorching beauty of the desert...

"Excuse me," a young boy of about 15 asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "Are you lost?" He wore a slight smile on his face, and had blond hair that didn't quite match his tan skin.

"Well," Ahsoka paused. There was something familiar about this boy that she couldn't quite put her finger on... He had a trace of Anakin in him. Maybe a distant cousin?

"You can come to my house if you'd like. We almost never get visitors. No one really comes through here, and the Tusken Raiders aren't really very social. I'm Luke, by the way."

"That's nice," Ahsoka said absentmindedly. Luke cleared his throat.

"Your, uh, name?"

Oh. Name... Ahsoka hadn't really thought about that. She finally decided that the truth would've best. So much for inconspicuousness.

"Name's Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys!**

Ahsoka followed the young farmboy, past ripples of endless sand. She wondered how he wasn't lost, since the terrain seemed to be just endless miles of sand.

No wonder Anakin had hated it. No reasonable person would willingly spend their life here.

She wondered what Ben was up to, then. Probably busy hiding from the clutches of the Empire. But why on Tatooine?

"This way," Luke said, pointing to something off in the distance, a house, maybe. "We're almost there," he added, turning to look back to Ahsoka, who had turned an even brother red from the heat of the two suns "Hey, where are you from?"

"Uh..." she said, not wanting to lie, but not sure that she could trust this boy. He seemed to easy to talk to, too eager to learn everything about her. Maybe Obi-Wan was right. Maybe the boy was an imperial spy. "Well, I was born on Shili, but-"

"Cool!" Luke interrupted, grinning. "I was born here, on Tattooine. My father died two days before I was born, though, and my mother died giving birth, so I was raised by my aunt and uncle." His tone grew softer, sad even.

"Oh," Ahsoka said. There was a brief moment of silence before Luke continued his chattering.

"My father was a navigator on a spice freighter," he continued, kicking up the sand with his shoes, making Ahsoka cough. "He traveled to all kinds of distant lands, like Coruscant, and Naboo, and Mandalore. He didn't have to just stay here, on this desolate rock that has nothing to see.." Luke trailed off.

"Well, there's um, sand!" Ahsoka put in unhelpfully. He reminded her of herself at that age: eager to see the world, eager to grow up. But too eager, she later realized. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sand doesn't count. No one wants to visit a planet just to see _sand_ ,"

"What do you think _I'm_ doing here?" Ahsoka murmured. The young farmboy shrugged, brushing hair out of his eyes. Hair that matched the sand.

"I don't know," Luke muttered, sighing.. "I'm going to guess it's not to see sand?"

Should she tell him? The unanswered question hung in the air.

"Well," she finally replied, hope filling her. "I'm hoping to find information about Anakin Skywalker. Have you heard of him?"

Luke's mouth dropped open. Ahsoka flinched. Was that a bad sign? she wondered nervously. Maybe Anakin had done something really terrible on Tatooine, and that was why-

"Are you kidding?" he cried, his eyes as wide as the two suns. "Anakin Skywalker was my father!"

Ahsoka gasped, but she could tell just by looking that it was true. The boy had the same facial structure, the same sandy hair, and his presence in the Force was quite similar. Too similar, even. She absentmindedly wondered how or why Imperials hadn't found him yet.

"Wait a minute," she asked, growing anxious to know, anxious to start revealing her Master's past. "Who was your mother?"

Luke frowned, knitting his eyebrows together in a way that made her want to call him Anakin. "I don't really know," he admitted. "But my aunt said that her name was Padme, and she was very beautiful,"

"Padme?" she felt a smile creep across her face. So her suspicions had been true...

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had been in love.


End file.
